My sadistic boyfriend: Kaito Shion
by the-warner-syndrome
Summary: Kaito Shion...He's the captain of the basketball team, he's the school president, he has fangirls, he's smart, cool, calm and HOT. Yet there's only one thing wrong about him...he's a sadist! Being his girlfriend, I, Miku Hatsune, was actually turned into a masochist. But maybe... it's the other way around? Well who IS the real S or M here! MikuxKaito ONESHOT


**This story is gonna be diff a bit :3 I won't say "as he kisses her" or sumthin like that.**

**ps. I made this having no idea what I'm doing. So don't expect my story to be understandable  
and someone asked me if I was an M or S?... I'm actually an S, but I become an M when it comes to the person I like**

* * *

"Ugh! I'm gonna be late" Hi, I'm Miku Hatsune, your average 16-year-old girl...At least I think I am...

Miku: Sempai! Sorry I'm late!  
?: ... (_has an angry yet serious face_)

This is Kaito... my boyfriend...

Kaito: (_shouting_) YOU'RE LATE!

My...sadistic boyfriend...

Kaito: Are you an idiot? You're 2 minutes late! I've been waiting for a long time.

Miku: I'm sorry okay... I was almost late for the train and...

Kaito cuts her words

Kaito: I don't care! Late means late! Now hold my hand!

Miku:... Y-yes...

Miku holds his hand while shaking and crying

Miku: _I thought this was going to be a romantic date...*sobs*_

Well how did an average like me become this sadist's girl? Well it all happened a few weeks ago... He was the captain of the basketball team...I admired him from afar because he was just so handsome when he plays... specially when he's sweating...Oh! And he's also the School President.

Well Kaito sempai is a very... attractive? no... cute? no... handsome? no... well... he's HOT. H-O-T. So many girls love him, he even has his own fanclub...so then I had to confess to him because rumor has it that he doesn't have a girlfriend.

I called him out to the back of the gym a few days later...

Miku: K-kaito sempai... will you go out with me? *bows*

Kaito: Hmm... yeah sure. Miku: Huh? WHAT?! T-t-thank you! I promise I'll be the best girlfriend you'll ever have! *walks away*

I did notice that he didn't have that "I love you too" reaction... he has that "Ugh yeah okay whatever just let me practice" type of emotion... So I guess it's a hollow victory?

Everyday after that, I started making bentos for him, I always watched him play, I always helped him with this and that... but everything turned out weird when it was on the 3rd day of our dating.

I smiled at him as I gave out his Miku-made bento at the school roof since no one can stay there... except the student council.

Miku: *hands out bento* here sempai! I made it special today! Well, he ate the bento... but he just kept chewing... until suddenly when he finished the food.

Kaito: It's too salty! I hate tomatoes! And why does it have to be cutesy and shit?

I was surprised... was he really a bossy guy? Was that why they won every single match?

Miku: I'm sorry,Kaito... but I was kinda hurrying because I was late for the train and-

Kaito: I don't like it! Make a new one for me tomorrow! You're lucky I brought pan bread... don't make the same mistake or I'll sexually punish you!

Ugh... he's actually a sadist ?! None of the girls knew that though... It's frustrating.

The same thing happened again everyday, every hour, every week, he was such a sadist! He kept teasing me! Telling me what to do! He would even sexually harass me then he had that evil laugh! It was hell!

And as weeks came by... I got used to it...I can't believe that I endured it... I guess I'm a m..m...masachoist?! Well let's get back to the story.

Miku: Y-yes sempai I held his hand while blushing. I looked at his face and because I got used of it... I saw his face, it was a dark angry emotion... scary...

Kaito: Let's go to coffee shop. I'm hungry.

*Few minutes later after walking, finally reached WcCafe*

Miku: W-we're here... _[I guess I'll have to pay for him...]_

Cashier Girl: Welcome to WC! Cashier Girl: *Sees Kaito* *blushes* m-may I take your order sir?

Kaito: I'll have a mocha cappuccino with extra whip cream Kaito: How 'bout you, Miku?

Miku: I'll have a Strawberry Milkshake...*takes out wallet*

The cashier girl looks at me with creepy eyes... I'm used to it... the usual glare I feel from the girls who love Kaito...

Cashier Girl: That'll be $9 **_(I dunno how to convert to yen =n=, let's just use the usual american money!)_**

Miku: *Opens wallet and takes out $10*

Kaito: Don't, Miku. I'll pay for it *takes out $10 and gives it to the girl*

Eh? That's a first... I looked at him curiously as he handed over the money, while he blushed. Hmm... is it because of the cashier girl or sumthin... I'm getting anxious... While I went to the tables as he waited for the drinks, I kept wondering... _Why did he even date me? Does he love me? But he's such a sadist..._

I snapped back to reality as I saw him holding the 2 drinks, walking over to the table... Well as usual, there were girls staring at him as he walked to my table... then the same glares.

?: _[That's impossible right? That handsome guy? with a girl like her?Well she's pretty and stuff, but that guy's hot!]_

?:_ [Maybe she's just his sister!] _

?: _[That's right!]_

I heard them whisper... and laugh at the same time. I felt an arrow directly shooting me at the heart... I was hurt... Am I really not that suitable for him? As I kept thinking, I never noticed that Kaito saw my gloomy and hurt face, he then stood up from his seat, walking over to the stranger girls...

Kaito: Hey you!

?: M-me?

Kaito: You ugly bitch, how dare you call this girl my sister! She looks nothing like me! She's just my girlfriend!

He then rushed over to our table as he picked me up on my left arm and kissed me! My first kiss... I never thought...It would be like this...It's filled with hate, sadism... and everything else disgusting... it added insult to my injury...

And I heard him say "just"! I'm just his girlfriend?! But I was too occupied with the kiss...that I didn't mind the just... The girls then left the store as the one who he talked to was crying and the others, blushing.

Kaito: Hey Miku, let's get out of this pla-!

**SLAP**

I lost control and slapped him... I was so angry.. frustrated...hurt... my first kiss... "just" his girlfriend, it was all too confusing. I unconsciouslly cried as I gave off an angry look.

Mike: I'm just your girlfriend right? Just?! And how dare you even steal my first kiss...You...you... SADIST!

Yes, he hated that word...even though he IS that word...

Kaito: W-wait Miku...I...

I ignored him and left the shop, my tears won't stop... I hate him...I hate it...I hate my first kiss...I ran and ran until I finally reached my house... It was such a painful thing...

Miku: *sniff* I-I'm home...

I saw Mikuo, My 1 year older twin, fixing his shirt as he was about to leave...

Miku: You're going somewhere? Well bye then Mikuo: Yeah yeah whatever, I'm off to Nero's house, see ya *opens door* *slams door close*

He and I didn't actually talk much...since he was too busy with girls, yet he hated me... That's why I only loved Kaito, he was the only person who accepted my love, I don't care if he doesn't give back.

I sat on the couch while watching MTV, I saw the music video "Just be Friends"...I kept crying... I did wish I was just like this girl on tv. I want to change the past, not ever confessing to Kaito...to prevent my feelings being hurt...

I continued crying until suddenly I hear the doorbell ring... I opened it and to my surprise...I saw Kaito on my front door, he was panting and sweating while being a little teary eyed..I want to forget him but... He's so hot, damn!

Kaito: Miku.._hah_...may I come in?..._hah_...

Urghh...He's too hot to leave outside...I have no choice but to say

Miku: Yeah sure...

Kaito entered the house and closed the door as he looked furious at me.

Miku: Look...If you're here to break up with me... then I'll say it first Kaito: WAIT! I..I wasn't here for that!

He pushed me as we both fell on the floor, him on top of me...still panting, his breath brushing throughout my face... His breath...smelled good. What the- Am I really this much of a masochist?!

Kaito: I-I'm sorry for forcing the kiss on you and calling you just my girlfriend okay!

Miku: And?

Kaito: Forgive me please!

Miku: No

Kaito: Thank Y- what?!

Miku: No... I don't forgive you.

I wanted to tease him a bit, just a bit.

Kaito: B-but...P-please...

He looked at me with puppy eyes. He was too cute, but I'm not gonna fall for it, I smiled at him as he was about to cry then I suddenly reached up my head and kissed him. Slipping my tongue inside his mouth, mixing our saliva together, our tongues fighting for who's dominant... and it was me... A few seconds later, we parted lips, catching our breath.

I looked at him with his face blushing all over, his tongue still sticking out a bit while saliva dripped over me. He was sweating, panting. He looked so innocent as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, he then looked away as he got up into a sitting position allowing me to do the same.

Miku: I-I'm sorry! Hihi, I just wanted to mess with you...I didn't mean to go this far!

Kaito: I...I...I...

He kept stuttering as he was blushing, he looked so hot that I wanted to kiss him again. I then realized the situation... wasn't he supposed to be the sadist?

Miku: K-Kaito? A-are you... alright...I'm sorry...I

I tried to stand up, blushing while feeling sorry for him. He stopped me as he grabbed me by the wrists. I sat down again, waiting for him to calm down.

Kaito: I should be the one who is saying sorry

Miku: Huh?

Kaito: I'm sorry for treating you like trash and everything, for forcing your kiss...for everything...

Miku: Why did you even become a sadist on the 3rd day? And...Why did you even date me

Kaito:... I...

He blushed again, this one looked innocent yet filled with something mischievous.

Kaito: Well everyday during my practice, I knew you watched me from afar... so I fell in love with your shyness and your beauty, that I immediately approved to you with a too serious face, because I would've looked like an idiot if I jumped happily.

Kaito: And about the 3rd day thing...Eversince you treated me so kindly, I just started losing my self-control. I dreamt of us in a dirty way, and when I'm near you, I wanted to touch you...But you were just too innocent that I started to control myself by being a sadist... a mean person...just to get you away from me...yet you still stayed with me...

Miku: Well...I could never leave my love... now can I? You even turned me to a masochist...Whenever you teased me, I started to like it...sexual harrasments, everything...

Kaito: I'm sorry for turning you to a masochist...

I then smiled at him as I flicked my finger at his forehead.

Kaito: Ow!

Miku: Silly! The sadist saying sorry?

Kaito: W-well I'm really sorry

The puppy eyes again...It won't work on me though!

Miku: Still not forgiven!

Kaito: W-what?!

I suddenly pushed him against the wall, my hands cuffing his wrists as I kissed him again...but to my surprise, he pushed me down to the floor as he tied my wrists with his one hand and kissed me. It was more passionate, he dominated it, his tongue kept dancing around mine, he kept making me feel good...mixing our saliva as it was getting hotter. He had to separate our lips to breathe. We were panting, our breaths were heavy and our faces deep red.

_[I wanted more...I want to touch him...I want him to touch me more]_

Kaito: I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you.

Miku: Aren't you being a tsundere type today now are you?

Kaito: I don't feel the urge to be a sadist anymore...after saying what I want...  
Kaito: But about the kiss...I...

Miku: What? I can't hear you

Kaito: I want more...

I wanted to blush as I too want the same, yet I kept a serious face on as I smiled.

Miku: So what?

Kaito:...Uhm...

Miku: If you really liked it, then kiss me again! Touch me! And do everything as I say!

Kaito: Aren't you being too much of a sadist now?

_[Well he's right...]_

Miku: Hmm so?

Kaito smirked at me as he bowed down and said "What is your command, my sadistic mistress?"

I smiled as I put my hand on his chin as I lift it up, kissing him again.

"As your mistress, I order you to love me forever!"

Kaito blushed from my kiss, his face looking weak yet lustful. "Yes, Mistress"

Both of us smiled and laughed as we hugged each other. Well I guess we'll be having more kisses, more hugs, more things beyond that. And one thing I learned was that...I'm actually a sadist while he was just a tsundere! Well well, I'll be seeing a LOT more of Kaito's hot sweating face...

* * *

Miku: Thanks for reading! Now if you'll excuse me. I have a tsundere to rape here *smirks*  
Kaito: Yeah! W-wait?! M-Miku?! We're going too fast! and...and...  
Miku: Well bye!  
Kaito: Wha-

* * *

**Okay, this was the most MESIEST story I ever made. I'll make a fixed version of this. S and M :) my favorite type of things.**


End file.
